


Finally

by Steffel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short Spamano ff you can read when you're bored. It deals with Lovino and Antonio being in a long-distance/internet relationship and seeing each other for the first time in real life.</p>
<p>(I didn't steal this ff! I'm also TamiUchihaFp on ff.net, don't wonder!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

It will be their first time.  
Their first time where Antonio and Lovino will see each other. Face to face.  
His heart skips a beat at this thought and he feels that he's getting more and more nervous.  
"Damn." Mumbles the Italian. He takes a deep breath to calm down, but it doesn't help. And he's sure that, no matter what he tries, he won't calm down. No wonder, he will see his lover in less than 10 minutes for the first time!  
Antonio and Lovino met each other for the first time on the Internet, to be specific, whilst playing an MMORPG. Since then 4 months passed.  
Ok, actually, it won't be the first time where Lovino will see Antonio. He saw him on a lot of pictures he sent him. Though it's not the same, and he knew it.  
As he hears a loud noise, he widenes his eyes. A train stopps right next to him.  
He takes a deep breath again whilst lots of people passed him. Lovino looks around, searching for his Spaniard, but he couldn't find him yet. Damm, where was he? He turns around, several times. He was nowhere to be seen. God why? Did he miss the train? Or did he fall asleep? He is slowly getting mad now, forgetting his nervousness. But then... as he tries to pull out his mobile phone, two hands cover his eyes, and someone is standing really close behind him.  
Lovino could smell a really seductive scent. And the hands, which are touching his skin, are so soft and so is the body behind him.  
"Hey, Lovi!" Oh fuck, his voice is even sexier than on the phone.  
Even though Lovino's nervousness is getting back, even though his heart beats faster than before, he turns around. He couldn't just wait anymore. He gazes in these big, bright green shining eyes and he is sure that he's falling in love again. He feels that his cheeks are turning red now, but he doesn't care. All he cares for is Antonio in this moment. "H-Hey, Bastard!" Antonio's smile makes his knees feel like jelly, but, luckily, Antiono has his arms around the smaller one.  
"Finally, I can see you." , Antonio said, smiling brightly. "Oh, shut up!" Again, Lovino couldn't just wait anymore. He pulls the Spaniard closer and presses his lips on Antonio's, just doing that what he wanted to do for such a long time.  
He doesn't even care that they are kissing each other in public, he just wants to finally feel what Antonio was telling him every night, that he loves him.  
After a minute, probably, they stop and look at each other's eyes. "Finally,..." , Lovino starts to grin, "Finally, I can kiss you." And Antonio returns his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So... this is my first Spamano ff! I don't really know what to say except that I hope you all like it!  
> If I made any mistakes I'm terribly sorry! English isn't my first language *starts crying*.  
> I could write ffs in my mother tongue, but I just love English more than anything else and I want to speak it fluently, that's why I'm trying to improve my English skills whilst writing ffs like this one!  
> Maybe you can give me some advices or any tips? Like what can I improve etc. Seriously, I love when people correct my English, so please leave a review. :)


End file.
